Mind Alteration of Lust
by Zombieteen1996
Summary: I will just post this because I feel like I should have it somewhere before I delete it from my computer. first I will post a pro' and then post the first chapter tomorrow evening. LAST CHANCE TO STOP THIS.
1. prologe

Mind Alteration of Lust

Prologue

The crew of the Aurora and the Eldorado travel to an island to find one of Flinn's old, but still close, friends to congratulate him on his marriage and successful tavern. Little did they know that Flinn and his friend were in close contact and that this friend has a rather interesting surprise for Flinn and his girlfriend Alisea.

WARNING: this will contain smut, drugs, alcohol and other things that could be considered MATURE. If you feel that you can't handle this short then please move on and find something that is more up your alley.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1 of our story

The sweet warm air filled the lungs of the crew members of the Aurora and lifted their spirits. "So, how long have you known this James guy?" asked Donnie her captain as she finished rolling up some loose rope. Flinn turned his attention off of the horizon and smiles at his friend, "He used to be my closest friend before I left for the Pirate Academy, I feel bad for not making it to his wedding, but it's better late than never. Plus, I heard his pub is doing great!"

"Did he even send an invitation?" asked Myri not even remembering Flinn ever mentioning this friend or that this friend was getting married.

"Yeah, but we were fighting Joe and his crew at the time; I hope he and his wife will understand," answered the captain; returning his attention back to the horizon.

From the door leading beneath deck emerged Alisea; with dark circles under her eyes and in a seemingly bad mood, she tried to stay in the shadows to keep the sun from hurting her Bambi-brown eyes.

"Hey Alisea, is everything alright? You look a bit under the weather today," asked Pablo as he notices the young female captain.

"Oh hello Pablo, sorry for being so useless, but I have this horrible headache; I can't keep my mind on anything." Said the young women, hoping the friendly gorilla wouldn't turn angry.

"Oh it's alright, I hope you are going to be alright; we will be getting to Crescent Moon Island soon and maybe there will be a pharmacy or something for your headache." The concern in the primate's voice was now very obvious.

"It will be alright; my mother use to have them all the time and so did my father from time to time, so I guess it's only natural that I would get them too, they will go away and I don't think I need to see a doctor, but the sun really hurts."

"I don't think anyone would be angry at you if you spent one day out of the sun," interrupted Shill as he was carrying a barrel to store it under the stairs.

"LAND AHOY!" called Donnie from the crow's nest and slowly Crescent Moon Island came into view.

"Thanks, Donnie!" called the captain up to her and squinted at the horizon, but was unable to spot the island clearly. His attention then turned to his girlfriend and worry quickly began to form in his heart. "Is everything alright Alisea?"

Alisea simply smiles and waved it off, "Just having some bad headaches; they will be gone by tomorrow."

XXXXX

Within a few hours, the ship was anchored at the harbor and the crew was on their way through the busy streets to find the captain's friend. "We should find quickly, he explained in his letter that the pub isn't far away from the harbor," explained the captain looking around, hoping to find it soon. "Maybe we should ask someone, just to make sure we don't get lost." Suggested Alisea who now has pulled her hat forward to give her eyes some shadow from the rough sun.

"What is it called anyway?" asked Pablo looking around.

"It's called The Red Fox Pub." Answered the captain who was now worried that he might have led his crew the wrong way. "He may not have written a sign, but I'm sure he used a symbol!" smiled Myri as she pointed to a building with the sign hanging above its door of a red fox sitting up straight.

"Good eye Myri!" called the captain.

XXXXX

Upon entering the Pub, a warm and friendly smiling face greeted them. James was a friendly guy in his mid-twenties with strawberry red hair, freckles, and the starting growth of a beard. "I'd recognize that blue hair anywhere in the world!" said James emerging from behind the bar and walking towards his friend. "Oh, good friend it has been a while since I have seen you, good thing you haven't changed much since the last time I've seen you, otherwise I don't think I would have thought of you as a stranger." James then gave his friend a tight hug, almost picking the captain, who was a head shorter than he, up off the ground. "It's good seeing you again too James. May I introduce you to my friend?"

"Sure, but first I insist that you meet my wife Fraya." As if the mere mentioning of her name was magic, the young wife came out from the storage behind the bar and walked up to her husband's friends as if she had known them all her life. "Hello everyone; you must be my husband's friend Flinn, the one that has blue hair and became a captain." The women had just as many freckles as her husband and even seemed to share the same warm, crooked smile with the main difference being that her hair was a bright, straw blond.

"Umm, hello ma'am it's nice to meet you and yes I am that friend you described. Would it be alright to let me introduce you two to my friends and crew?"

"The more friends the merrier!" exclaimed James and wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"This is my first mate Pablo, he is an old friend of my grandfather." The young captain gestured to the gorilla who friendly waved. "This is Shill an old trusted friend of mine, but not as old as your husband" there was a slight laughter from the group and Shill gave James a friendly handshake. "This is his little sister Donnie-"

"My-oh-my another one with odd hair color, I'm starting to feel like being a ginger is a common thing now." At this Donnie gave him an annoyed glare but kept her mouth shut knowing that some people simply are that way.

"Our navigation Myri." Deciding to be more of an observational person she opted to simply nod her head and smile at James, who mimicked her every move of the greeting.

"And this," the young captain placed a hand on her shoulder, "is captain Alisea."

"What ship are you the captain of?" asked Fraya with a curious smile.

"Currently, I am the second captain of the Aurora." Replied Alisea with a friendly smile despite her head hurting.

"I didn't know a ship-" James was interrupted by his wife leaving his husband's side and placing her hands on Alisea's forehead. "Is everything alright? You don't look so well "

"I just have a headache, nothing to worry about." Replied Alisea hoping not to turn too much attention onto her. "I think I might have something against that, follow me I insist and would be offended if you denied my help." Alisea looked at her friends, but they only seemed to agree with Fraya and without much of a struggle, she followed the young wife behind the bar and into the storage.

XXXXX

"You have known the other captain for long?" asked Fraya looking through a box that could contain what she was looking for. "Umm, only for as long as we were at the academy."

"You like him lots don't you?" a smirk came across Fraya's face knowing she was right. "How did you-"

"You blushed when he touched you and you are both captains of a ship," she only hesitated for a moment. "Have you two, umm, how should I say? Tied the knot?"

"What do you mean?" A blush spread across Alisea's face from fear where that question was going. "I mean to ask if you have done the deed."

"What? No we haven't, what on earth would give you such thoughts?" asked Alisea feeling more than vulnerable to this strange women.

"You can't hide that from me, I am women too and I too am in love and I was once in your situation."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2 of our Story

"But what would make you think I would have such thoughts? And why would you just call out such an intimate question? It's not normal and very embarrassing." Alisea could feel her face turn a deep red color and her heart began to quicken. "First off, it's not unnatural or embarrassing. Having such thoughts is normal and calling them out is just as normal and even healthy; it could get people to get out of their shell. I can see how shy the two of you are around each other; since I was once in your situation, I thought I could help out a little so you wouldn't be so shy around him."

"What makes you think I was shy around him?" Alisea felt as though she was transparent to this woman who she hardly knows. "You write down you headaches as nothing to worry about; I have also seen you blush and look away when he touches you. This tells me that you are shy around him. Have you two ever even kissed?"

The question came out of nowhere for Alisea and, just like the other one, felt too personal to answer. "Your silence tells me that you haven't. I understand that you might be saving yourself for marriage, but you two should have at least kissed; you guys are not little children anymore and a kiss has never hurt anyone." Fraya finally seemed to have found the bottle containing the headache pills she was looking for and made her way to Alisea. "We almost kissed a few times, but something always got in the way; besides, this is something personal that I don't feel comfortable discussing with you. Sorry but I am not as open as you think I might be." With quiet thanks, she took the pills and took them without water to make sure to spend as little time as possible with the women.

XXXXX

Back in the open area, James had settled the crew at a large table and was chatting them up with the story of how he has met his wife and how he came to running a pub. "So there I was, wife and all, standing in front this old, rickety looking place and look at my wife; all she does is smile up at me and saying "isn't she a beauty?" of course, I think my wife has gotten little nuts in the mind, but now here I am a successful man with a wonderful and intelligent wife; heck, if fate would want it I might even be a father one day, but first I want to enjoy my life with Fraya."

"And Fraya would like her husband to offer his friends the house drink." Said Fraya walking up behind her husband and wrapping her arms around his shoulders; James seemingly glowed with happiness when she touched him and when he could hear her voice. "I was going to, but I thought I should tell them how we met."

"Umm sorry, but we don't drink." Said Flinn and putting up his hand in protest, but James only laughed heartily and got up. "I'd be offended if you guys wouldn't; it doesn't have to be much, but all of our close friends have a try; personally, I think it's a good spirit, but others say it's a little strong."

"No, please we seriously don't drink at all and we weren't planning on staying for long." Donnie chimed in only to get one of Fraya's crooked smiles. "Well you guys did come here pretty late for not staying here for too long; Crescent Moon Island is notorious for its afternoon storms, it rains and storms pretty much everyday afternoon." Fraya had walked to a stained glass window and opened it; sure enough, it was raining heavily and there were heavy winds. Fraya closed the window before too much of the rain and cold could get into the pub. "I'm afraid you guys would have to stay here for a while, could you guys, at least, try the spirits a little bit? It would mean so much to us, we have been working really hard on making it good for our customers and we want to make sure it's good enough to be openly served. We have already offered it to our families, but we are afraid they would just be sweet talking us about it."

Flinn looked at his crew and they all exchanged glances, but none of them could find a way to deny their offer after hearing the trouble they had making the place available to the public. "Fine, but we will only try it once and only a small shot, we want to keep our mind clear." Said Flinn finally breaking down to the offer and immediately James and Fraya went back behind the bar and into the storage. Alisea took a seat next to Flinn. "You really seem to hate liquor, don't you?"

"I have a reason, my grandfather use to give me liquor as medicine against stomach pains; needless to say, the pain never went away and I grew to hate the smell and taste of liquor, especially hard spirits." Pablo only roughly patted the young captain on the back, "It could be worse, they could have just gone ahead and shoved the stuff down your throat."

XXXXX

In the storage room, Fraya gathered the glasses on a tray, "James, I know that captain boy is your friend, but there is something I want you to do." James looked up at his wife from pulling a small keg from under the shelves, "What is it?"

"I want you to put some of this in his drink, well, his and his girlfriend's" Fraya pulled a small bottle filled with a purple powder from behind a box on the shelf. "What, why should I?"

"I have seen how they interact, and I thought it would be good for them to loosen up a bit." She finished setting up the tray and handed it to her husband. "I know you only mean well, but his is my friend and if he finds out I don't want him to be angry or even worse quit our friendship." Explained James while filling the glasses with dark red, almost blood colored, strawberry liquor. "They would never find out, they would probably think they can't handle it." She gave her husband her best-begging smile, which she knew would always win him over. "Fine, but only him; you gave the girl some pills against headaches and I am afraid that a mix of pills and liquors could hurt her."

"Deal!"

XXXXX

Within a few minutes, they were back and settled down the drinks in front of the group and a tall glass of water for Alisea. "We were afraid the liquor wouldn't mix with the headache pills I gave you earlier." Explained Fraya, hoping that Flinn wouldn't notice the drink in front of having a slightly different color as the others. "It's alright, I am not a big fan of alcohol anyway and I don't think I'd be missing out on much, thanks for the water."

"You are welcome." Fraya then went off to help the other two guests that were still lingering around, both being older guys who had spent all their lives on the island and would never even notice if it were storming outside. James returned to the table and smiled at them. Without looking at his crew or girlfriend, Flinn drank the shot placed in front of him; he noticed the bittersweet flavor of strawberries and something he couldn't quite identify. The drink burned going down his throat. The others did the same and all of them either cringed their faces or tried to subdue a cough. "And, is it any good?"

"Its fine, but a bit strong; it's made with strawberries isn't it? Asked Myri trying not to cough from the burning sensation in her throat. To this James smiled again, "That's good to hear, maybe cutting it with water will help against it being strong, but then again, some people on this island like it that way."

Within minutes, the drink seemed to coat Flinn's mind in cotton and he began to get dizzy; he let one hand dangle down and held his head up with the other, but against his will, his hand became rouge and moved onto Alisea's lap. She pretended not to notice and kept her eyes on her water and, thankfully, he quickly noticed and pulled his hand away; sadly, this was only the beginning. Slowly he began to smile and laugh at anything that was remotely funny and a feeling of euphoria spread throughout his body and his mind was seemingly detached from the rest of his consciousness. Pablo placed a hand on the young captain's forehead and frowned. "Maybe we should make our way back to the ship, you don't look so well." This the young captain seemed to take as an offence and jumped up from his seat and tried to explain he was alright; sadly his legs and brains had no connection and his legs gave out from underneath him and he hits his head on the table when falling to the floor, which he seemed to take as an act of comedy because he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Alisea got up and tried to help him up, but to no avail. "You know, you guys can spend the night here; we have plenty of rooms and wouldn't mind at all; the rain and storm are probably going to keep going until the early morning."

"Is he going to be alright?" Alisea asked, not even thinking about staying the night. "Probably, we had a few customers with similar reactions to other liquors and they always end up alright." She began to lead them to a stairway that led to a second floor containing nothing but small rooms, all connected by one long corridor. Luckily Flinn hadn't struggled much when James picked him up by his arms and helped him up the stairs and to a room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of our story

After settling the intoxicated captain down in one of the rooms, Alisea decided to settle down as well; she wasn't hungry and the headache pills were slowly starting to make her drowsy. She excused herself from the rest of the crew and then went to the room across Flinn's while the rest of the crew followed Fraya and James back downstairs for supper.

XXXXX

The room only had one window and with the storm outside the room was almost pitch black; trying to make as little noise as possible, she took off her hat and boots and lay down on the bed and listened to the muffled sound of music and laughter coming from downstairs. With a smile, she closed her eyes and was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when she suddenly heard a sound.

It was her room door creaking open.

She opened her eyes to see that it was ajar; how bizarre, "I thought I had closed it all the way." She thought to herself since she thought she heard the door clicking behind her as she closed it. With a grown she forced herself out of bed and closed the door again; this time making sure to turn the key to lock it before lying back down. She closed her eyes again and listened to the sounds coming up from downstairs, but again she was deprived of sleep because she suddenly felt the mattress moving; it was moving as if something or someone was climbing onto the bed with her. Her eyes shot open at this realization only to be looking into a pair of very familiar eyes.

"Peekaboo, did I scare you?" Flinn smiled and moved a little closer to her; reducing the space and making it difficult for her to get away. "A little, good thing I am too tired and unarmed or I might have hurt you." She tried to smile back at him but was cut off by him tracing her lips with his thumb. "So very soft." As he continued tracing her lips her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could clearly see that his pupils were dilated; making his eyes appear like black marbles. "Flinn, I think they-" she was cut short by his lips tightly pressing against hers. At first, she tried to push him away, but that pushing quickly changed to a pulling; she had wanted him to kiss her ever since she found out he had romantic feelings for her; feelings which she shared with him.

"You are drunk, you should get some rest." Whispered Alisea when their lips separated; he was too close for her to see his face, but she was sure he was smiling; a voice in the back of her head was telling her to get out and run as far as she can. "But I don't want to, and you can't make me." He then again kissed her lips; marveling at how soft they felt and how he wished he had kissed her sooner; another idea crept into his weakened mind. Slowly and carefully he let one hand slip under her blouse. "Her skin feels as soft as her lips". He thought, but his rough hand was cut short when Alisea grabbed it. "No, please don't."

"Why not? Your skin is so soft, I wonder if the rest of you feel this soft."

"You are drunk and maybe even drugged; I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting it."

"I won't, besides, we will get married one day and when we do we will probably be doing the same thing." Before she could protest he kissed her again and his hand continued up her blouse until his hand cupped her breast. She tried pushing him away, but the combination of headache pills and his strength made her efforts in vain. "Please, just stop." Was all she could say though deep inside her heart, she didn't really wanted him too; she loved how warm his touch felt to her and how gentle he was with her despite being out of his mind. She could feel her face turn a deep red color as he moved to her neck; she could feel him smiling again. "I know you don't want me to, if you would, you would have thrown me off the bed by now and knocked me out; yet here you are saying no, but giving in all the time."

"You are pressuring me."

"I know you too well; you can't be pressured into doing anything you don't want, in fact, you are the most stubborn person I know," he looks her in the eyes and smiles, "and that's what I love about you." By now Alisea was glad it was dark so he couldn't see how red her face was, but something told her he probably knew and was enjoying the effects he had on her. His words echoed in her mind and he was right; she was a stubborn person and a fighter; she wouldn't take this lying down. She would make it a little harder for him to have his way; if he loved her stubbornness, he must surely adore her fighting.

Taking him by surprise, she managed to flip them and, in turn, pin him to the bed. "You are right, I do like your touch," she smiled at his confused face as he realized the tables had turned, "but I won't make it too easy on you." Slowly a smile crept onto his face, "I was hoping you'd say that " he grabbed her necklace and pulled her in for a kiss, "but I will still find a way to kiss you." Alisea didn't fight it but instead leaned in for a deeper kiss. "Fine, I'll grant you that much." She could feel an exciting shiver run down her spine as she felt his hand wander up her blouse again; she slowly let her own hands wander too, now no longer able to fight the voice in her head that was shouting at her to stop. His body felt so warm to her and his skin was soft too. His kisses moved to her neck and she could feel him gently scraping his teeth against it, almost like he was pretending to be a vampire; it made her giggle a little. She knew that, if something possessed him to do so, he could seriously hurt her, but she trusted him enough to let him continue. He took off the belt that lies over her chest and lets it fall to the floor; it let out a small clank as it hit the ground; they both knew they were at the point of no return, but neither one of them cared. She helped him take his jacket off as she let him continue to feel her body; she loved the feeling his touch gave her; to her then ambers he ignited inside her were better than any fireplace she had ever encountered. Then she heard the three words she wanted to hear from him for so long, "I love you."

That was it; she was completely powerless against him. All her life she had wished for someone to say these words to her and now someone did. She wrapped her arms around him, "Say it again." She demanded.

"I love you."

"Again!"

"I love you."

"Please don't stop."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He then helped her out of her jacket and blouse; she looked so perfect to him; the tan of her soft skin, her tear-dropped shaped breasts, pink nipples, soft lips, lovely brown eyes; everything about her seemed perfect to him. He took off his own shirt to be as equally undressed as her; immediately she began to touch his chest and he couldn't help but smile at how soft her hands felt; he began to feel himself lose control. "Enough of foreplay!" he flipped her over and pinned her against the mattress; she could feel something poke her and thinking about it made her blush. "And what are you going to do?" she smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss. "Well, I am a pirate, how about I just take you." His promise sends chills throughout her body. "Then do it." She gave him one more kiss before she felt him fiddle with her pants; within seconds, she lay naked beneath him and couldn't help herself from blushing even harder now knowing that he had seen her in her most vulnerable stage. "I'll try not to hurt you." He kissed her before starting to take his own pants off.

"I trust you." She whispered quietly; he traced her lips again, "You have such soft lips." He kissed her once more and pulled her close. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, "So do you."

With a sudden thrust, he entered her and her nails dug into his shoulders. She gasped at the slight pain; she knew it would hurt a little the first time, but it still took her by surprise. "Sorry."

She kissed his neck lightly, "It's alright, please don't stop." She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him as close as she could. He gently kissed the top of her head before starting to gently thrust into her. She gently bit his shoulder as she felt the slight pain inside her shift to a pulling sensation and then to a rubbing sensation. A small moan escaped her and she could feel their hearts sync. "Please don't stop. Please don't stop." She moaned into the crook of his neck as he continued to thrust into her; getting harder and harder with every thrust; making her body bounce against his. "You feel so warm against me." He kissed the top of her head again; she could feel him getting harder and harder inside her as well as feeling her pleasure builds more and more; it almost felt like a ricocheting bullet inside her. "I love the way you feel against me."

"I love you inside me." She kissed his neck and her legs tightened against his waist and her nails digging into his shoulders as she found her climax in that frenzy fury that was called lust. He pulled her away and covered his mouth with hers to muffle her outcry of pleasure; though they were sure the sound of laughter and music covered the sound of their love act.

With a few more thrusts he found his own release deep inside her; she could feel his body stiffen and tremble against her's and she, in turn, dug her nails into his shoulders at the sensation of him filling her with his juice so hard that she was sure she had drawn blood this time. When they both had relaxed she kissed him again, "I love you."

He smiled at her and returned the kiss, "I love you too, so much." He then lay down beside her and held her close; in turn, she kissed him again, "What if they find out?" He smiled back at her and let his hand gently run up and down her back, "Then let them, they can't take you away from me." Slowly they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, still holding each other close.


End file.
